


Green slug

by lemoncrisps



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrisps/pseuds/lemoncrisps
Summary: My name is Orion.The day I took home a slug as a pet, everything changed. Yes, like when the fire nation attacked.Owners of characters: @P.enchuu (Instagram)





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Orion. I am an extremely smart scientist who lives with a half human/half robot man, named Karo. We're in a relationship, but it feels like things are getting boring between us. So one day as I was walking home, I took in a green slug. I knew Karo would be weirded out that I brought a random slug home without researching what kind it was, but I didn't care. It didn't matter to me if he yelled at me, or was happy about the slug. I just wanted some more interaction.

"Hey Karo!"  
"What did you do."  
I smirked then put on my best innocent face, which he could clearly see through.  
"Nothing, but I have a present for you."  
He raised an eyebrow but decided to walk over to look at whatever his so called present was.  
"Tada!" I took my hands from behind my back then held them in front of me, showing a green slug in my hand.  
"ORION WHAT IS THAT?"  
I giggled a little, happy about his reaction.  
"It's a green slug."  
"Orion, please put it back outside."  
"What? no."  
I moved the slug closer to his face as he backed away in terror.  
"You better not bring that thing near me Orion. Just listen to me. You don't know where that things been."  
I gave him my best puppy dog face until he sighed and finally muttered out his mouth, "Fine we can keep it, but don't blame me if you lose it."  
I gasped pretending to be the most excited I've ever been, taking a small container from the kitchen then running inside my room to find a place to put my new green slug.  
"Here's good." I placed the slug onto a little table next to my bed. As soon as I lay on my bed I could feel myself getting more and more exhausted.  
"Maybe I should take a nap."  
And the next morning, something unbelievable happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green slug isn't so sluggy anymore....

The next morning, I felt another's skin on me. I was confused, but soon I would be a lot more confused.  
I opened my eyes to see a man who looked about my age in my bed. He has green hair and small antennas on his head.  
He must've felt me move a bit because he started to open his eyes.  
"...Hi, Master Orion."  
"...Hi......?" He slowly sat up on top of me.  
"I'm sorry but who might you be?...." I said slowly, and a bit shakey.  
He seemed a little hurt and shocked at my question.  
"It's me, your slug, Luis."  
I thought for a minute, "Yeah that makes sense."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice your.... thing. I'll be sure to service you properly since you gave me a home." I looked down to see my rock hard boner, right in front of my new pet slug. This was wrong. God was it wrong, but how else am I going to make it go down?  
"You see I'm an alien slug. I can make parts of myself lube-like just for you! I know you'll have fun once you try it out...." He suddenly took off my pants leaving my dick exposed.  
He started giving me a hand job, and before I knew it I was grunting, trying to hold back moans, and gasping for air. Then he whispered in my ear, "Party rockers in the ho-" That was it, I couldn't hold the cum back, "Use tonight!!" I came buckets all over my room.  
And I found this situation so hot; Me, panting as my new pet slug was still holding my dick, the cum all over the room that would take hours to clean, and the green lube on my dick.  
"Luis, I need to pee."  
Luis smiled, "It's okay, pee in here."  
Luis turned around and opened his ass, I immediately started pounding his hot ass unable to resist with the baby soft feel. I proceeded to fuck him as I reached a hand to jerk him off. But that's when things got weird.  
His dick. It was a fucking slug.  
I couldn't handle it. I came right in his ass and a few pumps more and I was ready to piss.  
"Luis, I'm gonna piss!"  
"Then let it out, Master!!" I pissed right into his ass, shaking from how fat that nut was.  
I passed out and Karo came into my room completely mortified. Luis had turned back into a slug, still on my dick.

I guess we're not keeping the slug after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karo finds Orion with slug-form Luis on his dick, what's to come next?

"Orion... What happened in here?", Karo asked, I had no idea what to say, a big jerk off session? It's just condensed milk? There was a fly inside my penis and I was jerking off to get it out? There seemed to be no words that came out of my mouth except, "Surprise!"  
"Orion, what the fuck."  
He then walked out and sighed, trying to process what he saw. I was terribly embarrassed, wanting to choke myself with the nearest rope.  
I got up and went to go take a shower. I just sat in there, feeling ashamed of myself. "Piss? Really, Orion? Out of all the things you could have done, piss?"  
I kinda just cried in there, thinking about all the sad Adele and Beyoncé songs in existence.  
"I, Orion, fucked a slug." I said to myself in the mirror, "I fucked a slug." I shouted, and once more, but the words fell apart. "I fucked a.... slug..." I began to cry,  
"And it felt good." I started sobbing more. 

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room again and it was completely clean. I took my towl off and looked through my drawers for clean clothes.  
"Hello, Master Orion. I cleaned your room for you."  
I jumped when I heard Luis' british accent right behind me.  
I was naked, not only that, Luis was too. His legs were spread apart a good amount while standing so I could clearly see his crotch.  
"So, does it... bite?"  
"My slug reproductive organ? No, but it can talk."

"Ello, Orion."  
I fucking screamed, what the fuck was I witnessing. A penis was talking to me, in a deep, british accent.  
What kind of failed circumcision was this?  
"Do you feel sexual pleasure by having it touched?"  
Luis giggled, "Yes, do you want to try it out?"  
"Sure."  
Me and Luis moved to the bed, he sat on my lap and I began to stroke his slug penis.  
"Mmm...." Luis covered his mouth, trying to not let any moans escape.  
I heard the door creak.  
It was Karo. He opened the door.  
"Orion? Who is that?"

 

I started to panic.  
"My dad. boogie woogie woogie."  
He stared, "Your dad. He's kinda... cute."  
Karo walked closer and closer to me and Luis.  
"You don't mind if I join... do you?"


End file.
